


100 Word Drabble - Destiel Cupcake Shop AU

by PuddingPurinPrin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 word drabbles, M/M, SPN - Freeform, destiel drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuddingPurinPrin/pseuds/PuddingPurinPrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Word Drabble - Destiel Cupcake Shop AU

**Author's Note:**

> My first shot at a 100 word drabble. I hope you enjoy~!

        Dean sighed behind the cupcake shop counter, hating his life more every second he stood there, serving sappy person after sappy person their sugar-coated wads of breakup therapy. At the end of each painful day, the financially-challenged college student had gathered at least ten phone numbers… many of which from men.

        One fateful Thursday, when Dean was almost to his breaking point, a new face appeared.

        A very good-looking one.

        It didn’t matter that our protagonist preferred women; this angelic boy made his knees wobble. “W-Welcome to Luci’s Cupcakeria. I’m Dean.”

        The customer smiled, making Dean internally swoon. “I’m Castiel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok if you guys are wondering where the hell I pulled a cupcake shop AU out of, here we go. I was playing some cupcake game(I was bored ok) in which I could customize the character, so I made it look like Dean. Because hell yeah Dean so works in a cupcake shop.
> 
> And thus the worst AU ever was born.


End file.
